The Boxer and the Bio-Android
by LadyEpic101
Summary: "Realistically, could I even put a scratch on you if I competed in your little tournament?" His pink eyes flashed as he looked her up and down. "No," "Oh, okay then. That's all. I'll leave you to… training, or meditating, or whatever it is you were doing," she scratched the back of her head and turned quickly to leave. "But-" She stopped in her tracks.
1. Curiosity Killed the Cucumber

Kyuuri Brall was one of the greatest boxers the ring had ever seen. It had come to the point where she had to be moved up two weight classes, and an entirely new league of co-ed boxing had formed as aspiring fighters challenged her for the title of World's Greatest Boxer. But, Kyuuri frowned as she threw another punch at the sand-filled bag, not the world's greatest fighter.

That title belonged to Son Goku.

The punching bag flew through the air, splattering open on the far wall. Kyuuri sighed and grabbed another, hooking it to the ceiling. As she threw jabs and hooks and uppercuts at the leather, she remembered her first and only encounter with the spiky-haired boy.

' _Don't hold back on me just because I'm a girl, alright?' She taunted,rewrapping the bandages on her hands._

' _Why would I hold back because you're a girl?' The boy, perhaps a bit younger than she was, smirked at her, settling into a fighting stance._

 _Kyuuri said nothing, just grinned as she lashed out with a swift left jab. Goku dodged out of the way easily, and attempted to counter with a low kick. Just as he was ducking down, Kyuuri brought her other hand to his chin in a devastating uppercut. Goku flew into the air, landing with several backflips._

' _You're good,' he grinned._

' _I know,' she replied._

 _Back and forth they went for an eternity. At first, it seemed like they were evenly matched. But, as the fight wore on, it became clear that Goku was just a bit faster and a bit stronger than Kyuuri. An elbow collided with her stomach, and she fell to her knees. Goku jumped back, waiting for her to make another move._

And she had simply given up.

With effort redoubled by rage, the boxer released a flurry of punches and frustration into the bag. If she trained a little harder, if she got a little stronger, then she could beat him. At least, that is what she used to think. Then she had heard rumors of some spiky-haired man taking on literal armies, even otherworldly opponents with ease. That was a level she'd never reach.

Kyuuri grabbed the bag to stop its wild swinging.

"That's enough for tonight," she said to no one in particular. She flicked on the news as she unwrapped the bandages from her hands.

"This is an invitation for all of you to attend a tournament I'll call the Cell Games."  
Well, that was interesting. A pink eyed bug-man was speaking rather smugly into the camera. The gist of his little monologue was that he was hosting a modified World Martial Arts Tournament, except the stakes were much, much higher. Kyuuri picked up her jump rope, deciding that she'd check it out on her nightly run.

Until then, she'd keep training.

Cell stood perfectly still in the center of his ring. In his mind, he was training. Fighting against a thousand Goku's, a million Vegeta's. Each move he made was calculated. Of course, he was hit occasionally, but he countered fast enough to utterly destroy his opponents. This was his way of coping with the boredom until he could face off with the real deal.

He sensed a small power approaching his ring. Small, perhaps, was inaccurate. It was an impressive power compared to any average earthling, but to him, it was merely insignificant.

"I believe I specified that the tournament would be in _ten days_ ," Cell began, waiting for the other's reply.

"Yeah, you did. I figured I'd come see if you were real or not."

Cell looked over his shoulder. A woman with messy red-brown hair was inspecting him from the edge of the ring. She appeared to be wearing a lilac sweatsuit.

"And your judgement on the matter is?" He drew out the last word.

"You're either very real, or I've taken one too many blows to the head," she answered, hopping onto the ring.

Cell turned to face her fully now. She was rather average in height. He couldn't say what her physique might be, for it was hidden under her clothes, but he assumed she was rather athletic, having ran all the way out to his ring.

"Your first assumption is true, though I don't know you well enough to make a judgement on the latter."

The woman laughed loudly, and rather ridiculously. Every third laugh was punctuated by a decidedly vulgar snort.

"Was there something I could help you with?" Cell raised one brow.

"Yeah, I didn't just come here to see if my mind was playing tricks on me. I have a question,"

He tilted his head.

"Realistically, could I even put a scratch on you if I competed in your little tournament?"

His pink eyes flashed as he looked her up and down.

"No,"

"Oh, okay then. That's all. I'll leave you to… training, or meditating, or whatever it is you were doing," she scratched the back of her head and turned quickly to leave.

"But-"

She stopped in her tracks.

"You could eventually become quite the threat to me, if you were trained properly,"

"What do you mean 'trained properly'?" She turned back to him, eyes narrowed.

Cell grinned.

"Surely you don't think _this_ ," he extended a hand to indicate her, "is as strong as you can get,"

"I'll have you know I'm the greatest boxer to ever live! What the hell do you mean?" She was starting to get offended. She worked damned hard to get where she was today.

"Well, I suppose this _is_ as strong as you could get, if you continue to train like a human,"

"Well- what else am I supposed to train like, a bug man?" She placed her hands on her hips and frowned intensely.

 _Saiyans,_ Cell laughed inwardly, _such fire._

"You mean to tell me you don't have the slightest idea what you are? What you _truly_ are?"

"Stop teasing me and just say it already!" She nearly shouted. Cell decided to forgive her tone. For now.

"Ask your parents about your tail. When you come back tomorrow, we'll discuss it further," he turned his back on her, returning to his previous stance.

He chuckled inwardly as she ran off into the night. She would be back, he knew it. That was simply how Saiyans were.


	2. DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODGE!

At sunrise, Kyuuri returned.

"Good morning," Cell greeted as she hopped onto the ring. She said nothing until she was only a few paces from his back.

"How did you know?" She demanded.

"My senses are honed far beyond yours. I could smell it," he tapped the side of his nose, still facing away from her.

"Can you tell me what I am?" Was that desperation he detected in her voice? He debated dragging her suffering out further, but for his plan to work, they needed all the time they could get.

"I'll put it simply. You are one of the last surviving Saiyans, a proud and ancient warrior race that wiped out planets for fun, and were almost entirely wiped out themselves when their planet was destroyed by the galactic tyrant Frieza. He's long gone now, though. The other surviving Saiyans and half-breeds just so happen to live on this miserable rock you call home,"  
"That raises so many more questions than it answers!" She shouted, "Why am I here? Who are the other Saiyans? Why did I have a tail? Why-"

"I will answer your first three questions. I do not know why you are here, I can only assume you were sent by mistake or as a last-ditch effort to preserve your race. The other Saiyans on this planet are Prince Vegeta and two versions of his half breed son, Trunks, Son Gohan, who is another half breed, and Son Goku."

It was like a knife had plunged into her heart. All this time, she had trained and trained and never reached anywhere near Goku's level. She thought he was just a freak of nature. But the knowledge that they were both on even footing from the beginning, and he was just _better_ \- that was crushing.

"No...no way," she slowly sunk to her knees, staring at the white marble floor.

"Is something wrong?" Cell turned to look at her. _Pathetic_ , he thought, _Wallowing in self-pity for a race she never knew existed._

"Goddamnit!" Kyuuri screamed to the heavens, "We're… we're _both_ Saiyans?"  
"It seems you have had a previous encounter with Goku, hm?" Cell asked, covering his surprise at her sudden outburst.

"I fought him once, he was so far above me, I thought he was just some freak. But no, he's just… stronger than me, and there's not a thing I can do about it,"

"Well, there is something you can do about it…" Ah, this was the moment he was waiting for.

"What? What could I possibly do to become even half the fighter he is?" She looked up at him, eyes full of despair and hope.

"I'll train you."

Kyuuri looked up. Cell's face was completely serious, perhaps a bit eager.

"What? Why would you train me if I'll be a threat to you?"

"I'm bored, mostly. Ten days is going by much more slowly than I thought it would. And, " he smirked, "I love a good fight, so if you grow strong enough to truly challenge me, well, it works out well for both of us,"

"I- I guess you're right," she was silent for a moment, "Okay. Alright, let's do this," she stood up, eyes blazing, "When do we start? What do we start with?"

"Right now. And we start with learning how to dodge," Cell uncrossed his arms.

"But I already know how to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was sent flying out of the ring from a swift elbow to her stomach. She landed flat on her back, stunned. Just as she recovered, Cell was upon her again, with a roundhouse kick to her side. This time she managed to block it with her arms, but just barely. She did not, however, manage to block the punch that came in from the opposite side. She turned her head as it passed by. Cell's fist lightly grazed her cheek.

The two jumped apart. Cell stood straight, smirking at Kyuuri, who was settled into a fighting stance: one arm up to protect her face, the other across her body. It was a peculiar choice. She shifted slightly on her toes like a frightened rabbit, ready to spring away at the slightest movement. They faced each other for a long time. The sun was starting to climb in the sky. Suddenly, Cell launched himself at her, catching her in the throat with his forearm. Kyuuri flew back yet again, coughing and spluttering. When she had finally regained her breath, she stood again, morer shakily.

Cell launched himself at her again, and she watched him closely to see how he would attack this time. He pulled back his hand, then disappeared. For a moment, Kyuuri was confused, until something caught her by the neck and slammed her hard into one of the pillars on the arena.

"Damnit," she managed through gritted teeth.

"You managed to dodge once," Cell's voice dropped in volume, "That's better than I expected,"

"It'd be a lot easier if I could _fly_ , did you consider that?" Kyuuri spat back.

She was pulled away from the pillar, then slammed back into it.

"I will no longer tolerate rudeness. This is your first and final warning," Cell stated simply.

"Fine. Please put me down now."

Cell let go of her neck, causing her to slide down the pillar. She sat down on the very corner of the ring, trying to catch her breath.

"I have to admit, you've impressed me. I hadn't even bothered to learn your name because I thought you would be a waste of time," Cell tilted his head as he watched her shoulders heave.

"It's Kyuuri. Kyuuri Brall. And you never told me why I had a tail."

Cell trained Kyuuri until the sun was hanging over the horizon. Finally, she was managing to dodge his attacks consistently. He might catch her off guard by increasing his speed a bit or using a tricky technique, but the second time around, she'd dodge it with some level of ease. He swung his leg at her feet and she jumped over it, back flipping to put some distance between them.

"You continue to impress me, Kyuuri. If you keep up this pace, you just might manage to put a scratch on me!" Cell shouted, attacking her with a flurry of fists. By the look on her face, he could tell she was concentrating intensely. Her brows furrowed over her coal black eyes, which themselves darted around, watching for where the next attack would come from.

Finally, she caught a glancing blow across her jaw that sent her tumbling back. She lay where she fell, breathing hard. Her limbs felt like lead. Cell waited for her to hop back up. When she didn't, he frowned and walked over to her. Her eyes were screwed shut in pain as she struggled to breathe, let alone move.

"I believe this is as far as we go today. I expect you to be here tomorrow, at the sunrise again," Cell extended his hand.

Shaking, Kyuuri lifted her arm and limply placed her hand in his grasp. He lifted her up, but she wasn't able to find her footing in time, and fell into his chest. Cell froze. He had never been so close to someone he didn't intend to kill immediately after. He decided that he didn't like the feeling and grabbed Kyuuri by the shoulders, pulling her away from him.

"Sorry," the Saiyaness mumbled, turning to walk back home.

She immediately fell backwards. Cell was prepared this time and caught her under her arms.

"You can't even walk, can you?" He unsuccessfully suppressed a chuckle.

"Nope. Which wouldn't be a problem if I could fly," Kyuuri sighed.

"All in time," Cell admonished, levitating, "Which way?"

Kyuuri merely pointed generally southwest. Cell flew slowly, not wishing to further any injuries the girl might have. Not that he was particularly concerned about her wellbeing. He simply enjoyed having a sparring partner, even if she was a thousand times weaker than he was. A cool breeze picked up as night finally fell. Cell found that he quite enjoyed it. Perhaps it was the ice-jin DNA in him that embraced the chill wind. Perhaps he simply found it pleasant because it was pleasant. These, among other things, were questions he would have liked to ask Gero. Unfortunately, that was all but impossible now.

"Just down there," Kyuuri spoke tiredly.

Cell had been too absorbed in his thoughts to notice that they were flying over a city. He slowly lowered to the roof of a skyscraper apartment complex.

"Just down the stairs over there, only room on the top floor," Kyuuri yawned, already half asleep.

Cell placed her over his shoulder, gently so as not to damage any already-bruised ribs. He followed her directions; there was only one door in the hallway leading from the roof to the main elevator and stairway. Fortunately, it was unlocked. Cell opened the door to the darkened apartment. He flicked the light switch on, revealing a spacious, rather minimalist apartment. The most extravagant thing visible was a massive flat-screen television flanked on either side by a wide glass pane. After a quick glance around the rest of the apartment, Cell followed the hallway on the right. It eventually opened up into a similarly decorated bedroom. A massive plush bed dominated the room, adorned with a black comforter.

Cell laid Kyuuri down, careful not to wake her. Disturbing her at this stage in her sleep cycle would lead to a poor rest, and she wouldn't be able to perform as well tomorrow. He quickly turned and left the room. Just as he was passing the simple sofa in front of the tv, a tape recorder caught her eye. The tape inside was labelled "Imori Dubots" with today's date scribbled next to it. Curious, he pressed picked it up and pressed play.

"Begin: Imori 'Immortal' Dubots Fighting Analysis. Recording 389B, start at fifteen second mark,"

Oh, now this was interesting. Deciding he had nothing better to do, Cell grabbed the remote on the arm of the chair and switched on the TV. Luckily, the video was already pulled up, and, conveniently, at fifteen seconds. Cell pressed play.

The camera panned over the boxing ring, then cut to side by side videos of two men. One was a gangly man who closely resembled a stick insect in both build and appeal, the other was a broad-shouldered woman with a face like a brick.

"Note that Imori drops his left shoulder at twenty second," the voice recording went on, "This occurs in every match. It may simply be a taunt, but 85% of the 'shoulder drops' occur on his left side. Possible weakness. Exploit; go after the left side. Also: faint scar visible on right temple during pre-match interview. Either will be unprotected or overprotected. Further analysis is needed."

The recording continued like this for the entire round, cutting off after the the bell rang.

"Growing more and more impressive by the minute, aren't we?" Cell chuckled quietly.

He could only wonder how many hours of videos and voice recordings Kyuuri had. He was beginning to understand how she had improved so quickly today. Analysis of the opponent's weaknesses and habits, ones that they probably weren't even aware of. Yes, she could be a very interesting fight indeed.


	3. Cut short

Kyuuri arrived at the arena fifteen minutes before sunrise. Cell grinned. He had half expected her to oversleep, considering the beating she had gotten. Perhaps she was simply a fast healer.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Morning," Kyuuri replied. She jumped onto the ring, walking quickly to him.

"Today you are going to learn how to channel your ki-"

"Wait, uh, what's 'ki'?" She frowned.

"Life energy would be the most basic way to describe it. Now, watch closely."

Cell settled into a wide stance and cupped his hands. His rear foot scooted back as he brought his hands to his side.

"Ka...me…" A bright blue ball of light formed in his hands, casting the entire area in a strange whitish glow, "Ha...me…" He thrust his hands forward as a beam of light shot forward "HA!"

The blue blast raced over the flat ground until it met a mountain, which was soon completely obliterated. A deep trench was gouged in the earth over which the blast had passed.

"Now you try," Cell crossed his arms and watched her closely.

"Alright, I think I can," Kyuuri mimicked his movements, "Ka...me…" Small flashes of light sparked from her hands, "Ha...me...HA!" A massive vortex of wind sprang forth from her hands.

"Not a bad attempt, I suppose," Cell watched as the vortex wore itself out.

"Not bad? All I did was kick up some dust. I'd say it was pretty bad," Kyuuri crossed her arms and stared at the ground for several moments. Cell shifted his weight impatiently. She tried it again.

"Ka..me…" A bright ball of light formed in her hands.

"Yes, that's it," Cell encouraged excitedly.

"Ha..me..HA!" The blast travelled forward, but dissipated before it reached the edge of the ring, "Damnit!"

"Perhaps we should take a different approach," Cell stood closely behind her and grabbed her forearms, "You've gotten the gist of it, but you aren't following through with your energy. You're afraid of over-exerting yourself. I'll put some of my own energy into the blast so you can get a feeling for what the Kamehameha Wave is supposed to be."

Both of them settled into the low stance again.

"Ka...me…" They began in unison, "Ha...me…" Her back was pressed against his chest, and they moved as one, widening their stance, "HA!" The blast ripped through the earth and demolished a mountain, and another, and another, until Cell directed it upwards into space.

"Wow," Kyuuri breathed.

"Try it again, this time on your own," Cell let go of her arms and stepped away quickly, once he realized how close they were.

Kyuuri tried it again, this time managing a small, but potent blast.

"I did it!" She pumped her fist in triumph.

"Good. Now for the moment you've been waiting for. It's time for you to learn how to fly,"  
Kyuuri's face lit up.

"It's a bit more like the first Kamehameha wave you attempted. Instead of concentrating it into a blast, you want to-"  
But Kyuuri was already streaking through the air with loud whoops of excitement.

"Well, I see you've already got the hang of it."

Cell launched a barrage of small energy beams at Kyuuri. She dodged around most of them, catching a few in the elbow and hip. They had been at this for half of the day. While Kyuuri enjoyed flying, she found all this dodging rather boring. Couldn't they just spar or something? Maybe learning more about those energy attacks. Yeah, she'd like to have her own signature move. Like the Punch Beam, or The Piledriver.

"...Me... HA!"

"What the-" Kyuuri barely moved out of the way in time. The Kamehameha wave crashed into a crater that had once been a mountain, making it a bigger crater.

"Pay attention," Cell scolded.

"Sorry, this is kind of, well, boring," Kyuuri shrugged.

"Boring? If you'd like, I could turn up the heat a bit,"

"Yeah, bring it on!" Kyuuri grinned.

"Fine, but you asked for it."  
Kyuuri blocked the knee that was coming straight for her face.

"Hell, yeah, this is much better!" She shouted, throwing a punch.

Cell caught her wrist and flung her down. She managed to catch herself and flew straight back up, barely missing Cell's chin with a powerful uppercut. He took the opportunity to slam his fist into her exposed side. Back and forth they went, Kyuuri never landing a hit. She managed to get close a few times, but never actually made contact.

"Stay still so I can hit you!" She shouted, raising her arms above her head.

"What are you…" Cell narrowed his eyes as a pink ball of ki formed above her palms.

"Eat this!" She shouted, launching the blast.

Cell smirked, preparing to dodge upwards. That is, until the blast expanded into a wall.

"Oh shit!"

Kyuuri panted, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it finally did, Cell was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he-"

"That's a new trick," Cell whispered in her ear.

Kyuuri screamed in shock and tried to fly away, but found herself stuck. Cell had grabbed her upper arms and had no intention of letting her go.

"Let me show you one of mine."

Cell flipped both of them over and shot towards the ground. Kyuuri screamed again and struggled in his grip, to no avail. The ground raced up to meet them, spelling certain doom. Just at the point of no return, Cell flipped back over and landed on his feet. He released the Saiyaness, who fell to her hands and knees, shaking.

"You're the one who said she was bored," Cell taunted, flying towards the still-pristine arena.

Kyuuri followed. When she reached the arena, he had already adopted his characteristic brooding pose.

"We're done for today. Go home,"

"Wait, what?" Kyuuri frowned, "It's barely noon!"

"I said 'go home'."

"But I only have ten days to train! Every second counts," she was starting to whine.

"Go. Home." He stated again.

"Fine!" Kyuuri growled, flying off.

Cell exhaled a breath that he was not aware he was holding. He closed his eyes; he was getting ahead of himself. She wasn't quite ready for actual sparring, but she was still advancing rapidly, albeit unevenly. Her kicks were quite weak when compared to her punches, but that energy blast was ingenius. He imagined fighting her when she had finally reached his level. Now _that_ would be fun, given that she actually managed the feat. Soon, she would master her fighting technique, but her strength still had to catch up. Being clever only got you so far.

A sudden image of when he grabbed her in the air danced through his mind. It was always an… odd feeling, being close to Kyuuri. Three times now, and each time was worst than the last. It made him sick to his stomach and light-headed. Perhaps he simply needed to meditate and calm himself down. Yes, that was it. He was simply being too excitable.

He cleared his mind.

"Stupid bug...man...person...thing...asshole!" Kyuuri muttered to herself. She had picked a random direction in her anger, and now she was lost. She had hoped to find a city that could point her in the right direction, but apparently there was nothing but wasteland here.

"Like hell I'm gonna go back there and let him know I got lost! Might not even show up tomorrow just to spite him. Huh?" Kyuuri raised one eyebrow.

A thin, tall column rose from the nothingness below and straight up into the clouds.

"Eh, might as well," Kyuuri began to fly parallel to the column.

After what seemed like hours, she finally reached a bulge in the uniform white. A very fat man and cat were watching her ascent.

"Hey, who are you?" The cat asked.

"Kyuuri. Kyuuri Brall. Nice to meet you," she finally came level with them.

"How'd you find this place, hm?" The cat shifted the wooden staff he was holding.

"I got lost, and saw the pillar, so I figured…" She trailed off, noticing that the pillar continued up, "What's up there?"  
"Up there?" The cat looked up, "That's Kami's Lookout. Some of Earth's greatest warriors are training there right now, to defeat- Hey! I wasn't done talking!" He shouted as she flew up and away.

After another agonizingly long period of time, she reached the top. There were four people in weird blue jumpsuits and armor standing around, discussing something or other.

"Uh, hey," Kyuuri waved, landing on the lookout.

All four of them turned in fighting stances. Two of them had golden blond hair, and appeared to be father and son. The shorter of the other two had tall, spiky black hair and _the most_ intense widow's peak in existence. The final had purple hair.

"Who are you, how did you get up here?" The purple-haired one asked.

"Kyuuri Brall. I, uh, got lost. The cat said that Earth's greatest warriors were up here, so I figured I'd fly up a bit more to check it out," she shrugged.

"Oh," the older blond stepped forward, "I was worried you were another android or something. I'm Son Goku," he extended his hand.

"Son Goku? _The_ Son Goku?" Kyuuri shook his hand.

"Yeah, say, have we met before? You look kinda familiar, but I can't place my finger on it," he scratched his head.

"Maybe this will jog your memory," she settled into her signature fighting stance: her left arm held across her stomach, her other up in front of her face.

"Oh yeah! We fought at one of the World Tournaments! You gave me a wicked bruise on my chin," he laughed, "I've seen a couple of your boxing matches at Master Roshi's house. You're a really good fighter,"

"Ah, thanks," he was nothing like she had expected him to be, "So, did you dye your hair or something?"

"Wh-oh, uh, well," he seemed to be looking for the words to explain, "Hey, Vegeta!"

"What?" The black-haired man growled.

"Why don't you come and tell our new friend her about the Saiyans?"

"The Saiyans are a proud warrior race who have the capacity to reach a level of power called 'Super Saiyan', which is why Kakarrot's appearance has changed. He and I are the only full-blooded Saiyans left. The kid is his son, this one is mine," he nodded to the purple-haired man.

"Well, uh, funny story…"

"So let me see if I got this straight," Goku began, "You're a Saiyan too, and Cell has been training you to fight him for the past couple of days?"

"Yeah, crazy as it sounds, it's true. My parents confirmed it," she nodded.

Kyuuri, Goku, and Gohan were all sitting under one of the palm trees. Vegeta and Trunks had gone into the hyperbolic time chamber before Kyuuri got the chance to finish her tale.

"Don't worry, we've heard crazier," Gohan smiles, "So why aren't you training with Cell now? You only have eight days left,"

"We _were_ training today, and I thought it was going really well, but he told me to leave. I'm not sure why," she frowned and looked at the ground, as if it would tell answer her.

"I don't know about you, but I think better on a full stomach," Goku laughed, "Let's eat, and then we can worry about Cell."

That was an idea that went over very well. The three Saiyans tore through twelve full courses, much to the astonishment of Mr. Popo. Goku swallowed the last bit of noodles.

"Much better," he sighed, leaning back, "I think there's only one thing you can do Kyuuri: keep training with Cell,"

"But Dad!" Gohan interjected, "Wouldn't it be better to have her with us?"

"Think about it, Gohan. None of us are really familiar with Cell's fighting style. Even though he has some of everyone's techniques, I doubt he fights exactly like Frieza, or Vegeta, or me. If we have someone on our side who knows how he fights, well, that's an advantage we can't waste," he explained.

"Huh, I guess you're right. Kyuuri, what do you think?" The boy looked to her.

"Your dad's right. I'll keep training with Cell, and learn his techniques. I don't think I can get to his level in ten days, but I might be able to share some of his weaknesses or habits with you guys," she nodded finally.

"It's settled then!" Goku grinned.

The moon was already high in the sky when Kyuuri finally made it home. She laid back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her life had gone from 0 to 60 in the past 48 hours. She thought about her newly discovered alien origin, her new allies, the z-fighters, and, most of all, Cell. Why had he sent her away? Maybe that one blast had upset him, and he wouldn't train her anymore. The more she thought about it, the less likely it seemed.

"Despite being a bug man and all," she spoke aloud to no one but herself, "He's kind of handsome."

The more Kyuuri thought about it, the more she realized the strange connection she felt to the bug-man-thing. For someone intending to destroy the planet, he was remarkably laid-back. Not once had she caught him in a villain monologue, though he seemed like quite the talker. Then again, most of the time she had known him they had been fighting.

That train of thought brought up his odd behaviour. Why did he send her away? Now that she had cooled off a bit, she wondered if she had upset him somehow. Maybe he hadn't expected the energy blast and that had set him off? No, that didn't even begin to make sense. Kyuuri rolled over and sighed. Why did she care, anyway? He was just her trainer, and eventually it would come down to the two of them facing off, last one standing gets to live.

With that comforting thought, she let herself drift off.


End file.
